


A is for Alpha

by JulianRaegan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All Beacon Hills Occupants are Supernatural/Mythological Beings and Creatures, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, At Least For All Of The Dramatics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Discrimination, Drama, Dynamic-ist, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, I Tried, I don't know what I'm doing, Implied Mpreg, Inaccuracies, It Depends On The Point Of View, Kinda, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Mentions of immortality, OOC characters, They Do Have A, They Talk About Feelings Too Much, Well - Freeform, this is horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:45:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulianRaegan/pseuds/JulianRaegan
Summary: Alphas are the cream of the crop, and to mate one, one had to enter the contest going to be held for an Alpha's favor.Stiles, an Omega, doesn't believe that Alphas should be handed the universe if they so desired, nor does he think that the contests are all that great. But here he was. Participating in one. All because he fell in love with an Alpha and gave it a shot.But things doesn't always go the way one thinks it will.





	A is for Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> I blame everything on the very insistent Plot Bunny...

** A is for Alpha **

 

In their Society, Alphas were the cream of the crop. Everyone trips all over themselves to give them what they want. And Stiles? Stiles was an Omega who doesn’t buy into that bullshit.

 

Everyone was a special snowflake, each having their own strengths. _Greenburg_ does. Even that asshole _Jackson_ , as much as it pains him to say it.

 

So the contests held in order to win the Alphas’ favor and to be their mate? Stiles is calling it an old antiquated load of crap.

 

But here he was, participating in said antiquated load of crap. Of his own volition. Granted, Scott convinced him to, but really, it was all for a chance to be seen as a potential mate by Derek.

 

And surprisingly? He won. He fucking won the shit. He felt elated. Surely Derek would finally see him as a possible mate?

 

Then that elation was shot dead in the head when Derek chose Paige (Paige who didn’t even get past the third compatibility test), and then proceeded to ignore the fact that Stiles won.

 

Stiles couldn't believe it. Well, actually, yeah he can. It wasn't stated in the rules that the Alpha had to pick the winner of the contest, but normally, Alphas did pick the winner of the courting contests as their mate.

 

Figures that the Alpha he fought tooth and nail to win over would choose someone else, he thinks to himself bitterly. He knew he wasn't exactly the picture perfect Omega that Alphas preferred, he could do the damnable things Omegas were required to—and pretty well at that, really, else he wouldn't have won the fucking contest–  but he wasn't as petite, submissive, or beautiful as other Omegas.

 

He was skinny, lanky, pale with a whole smattering of moles, talked back, and when he blushed, boy it wasn't a pretty sight. He became splotchy red from his face down to his chest, unlike, for example, Paige, the chosen one, who blushed prettily with rosy cheeks as Derek burn-in-hell Hale kissed her.

 

Sorry, don't mind him too much. He was still bitter at not being chosen despite being the winner. Damn Scott, if he didn't convince Stiles to join, ("Just give it a shot, Stiles, you know you've been in love with Derek since forever. Dude, you might even win") then he wouldn't have to suffer through this. He had already accepted long before that Derek would probably never love him in the way he wants him to, but he had _hoped_. 

 

And that hope was crushed to pieces.

 

He turned his back away from the obviously happy couple and took deep even breaths, calming himself.

 

"Hey" a feminine voice says from behind him. He spun in the direction of the voice and came face to face with Laura Hale, older twin sister of Derek.

 

Stiles plastered on a smile that felt as fake as everything fake (hey, cut him some slack, he's heartbroken, humiliated, and under great stress, he can't think of anything better) and greeted back, "Hi Laura"

 

"Look, Stiles—"

 

Stiles shook his head, cutting her off, "It's alright, Laura, I understand. I won't lie, I'm not okay. I'm hurt and heartbroken but I'll get over it."

 

The female Alpha frowned, hearing the lie in his words.

 

"Okay, I'll probably get over it someday." He amends. _'Some day far, far away'_ he thinks to himself. 

 

As if Laura heard his thoughts, her frown deepened further. "Stiles," 

 

"Well, gotta go now Lau, congratulate the happy couple for me, will ya?" He smiles at her one last time, this one a soft, sad smile before turning and walking away.

 

** B is for Bros **

 

"Stiles, I'm so sorry" Scott tells him when he finally tells his best friend about what happened. "I shouldn't have convinced you to go" Scott had on his kicked puppy look, absolutely wrecked with guilt.

 

"Nah, dude, I mean, I already knew about Paige, man, should've known that he would pick her. Derek talks about her the way you talk about Allison, pretty much a sign already." Stiles says, shrugging as he flopped down the bed, staring up at the ceiling of his room.

 

It was silent, the two of them just basking in each other's presence.

 

"You know," Scott starts several minutes later, "I heard that there's going to be a party down by the plaza tonight, to celebrate the Harvest Moon. Wanna go?"

 

The Omega didn't answer, he closed his eyes as if ignoring his friend's suggestion, but Scott knew better, having been friends with the other male since they were kids.

 

A few beats later, Stiles opened his eyes and nodded in confirmation, smiling a little bit at Scott, "Sure, I'll go"

 

Scott beamed at him.

 

** C is for Concern **

 

It was already a week after the Harvest Moon, and Stiles had seen neither hide nor hair of one Derek Hale since the contest the day before the festival, so when he saw the aforementioned man stalking towards him, he was understandably sent into turmoil.

 

"Stiles"

 

"Derek, hi, whassup?" He asks, trying to get himself into something that resembled control. Those ridiculously expressive eyebrows furrowed in a way that said "i-am-worried"

 

"How are you?" Derek asked, because, yeah, he was an Alpha who couldn't express himself properly at all, and that question probably meant; "I-am-concerned- about-you-and-am-feeling-guilty-for-what-happened-i-hope-we're-still-okay-and-if-not-then-I'm-sorry-but-you-know-I-really-love-Paige-and-I-understand-if-you-don't-want-to-see-me-anymore"

 

And Stiles wanted to ignore him, walk away and prevent any further heartbreak, but because he does love him, because he cares for the man, he answers, an answer that would soothe his guilt away, 

 

"Dude, this is about the contest, isn't it? Knowing you you've probably been beating yourself up over it. Quit it. I'm seeing someone, met him at the festival and decided to try giving it a go, don't worry so much, I did compete but it was to see what it was like, I wasn't really expecting to win or get chosen. Congrats, by the way, Sourwolf,"

 

Hearing no lie in his words, Derek relaxed and gave him a small smile, and Stiles smiled as well, smiled because he still has Derek, still has his friendship at least.

 

"So we're good?" 

 

"We're good"

 

** D is for Difference **

 

Stiles wasn't lying when he said he was seeing someone, else the werewolf would have known immediately if he was, everything he'd said to Derek were truths, truths that were carefully worded.

 

Anyway, on to the matter of him seeing someone, he met him in the festival, he walked up to Stiles and chatted him up, leading to them spending the whole time together.

 

His name was Ryan, a Beta who was full of charm. All night he had a smile on his face and he talked with a great amount of enthusiasm about the things he loved (Stiles now knows more about construction than he ever did), and despite being a Beta, he carried himself like he was an Alpha.

 

He was definitely no Derek, but he was attractive in a different way from the Alpha. Whereas Derek was tall, dark, and ruggedly handsome, Ryan was blond with sparkling brown eyes. A good thing really because he wouldn't want to start thinking of Derek while with Ryan.

 

He doubted he'd love Ryan like he loves Mr. Unattainable, but he and Ryan were good together, they were compatible enough and Ryan found his flailing and all his quirks adorable. So maybe it would work out somehow.

 

He can't help the small twinge of guilt that he feels.

 

** E is for Error **

 

"Paige, what do you think of this house?" Derek asks his soon-to-be-mate. 

 

The female smiled at him softly, answering, "It seems nice. But whatever you choose, I'll love it."

 

Derek frowns at that. One of these houses were going to be their future home, the place where they'll raise their children, he needs her output on it. It was going to be theirs. Not his.

 

"Don't frown like that, Derek, you know that I'm really not that picky. If there's something I want, I'll tell you."

 

Paige kissed his forehead, standing up from the table, "I still have my cello practice. I'll see you later, Derek."

 

Derek still can't help but feel like something was wrong.

 

** F is for Forever **

 

When an Alpha and an Omega mated, it was for forever. Literally. It goes against their very core to find another mate in someone else. And seeing as they creatures and beings are immortal unlike humans, wizards and witches, forever means forever. No take backs. You're stuck for all eternity.

 

And when Stiles first met Derek, he thought to himself, _this is going to be my mate_. _My Alpha_. And all throughout those years he spent together with him, his love grew and strengthened into something he couldn't describe.

 

He may have had a small crush on Lydia, but it was just that. A small crush. Which he took advantage of to divert people from seeing who he really was devoted to. Not that it stopped Scott and Laura from finding out.

 

He constantly dreamt of little werewolf and werefox babies, a little cottage surrounded by foliage, and the feel of beard grazing his shoulder blades as he hears of whispered 'good morning's and 'I love you's.

 

But that was never going to be anything but a dream. An unreachable dream he'll never escape from. For all eternity.

 

** G is for Guarded **

 

They were eating at the fast food restaurant they frequented as per their weekly hangouts that had just resumed again after _The Incident_ as Stiles started to mentally call the Contest. The restaurant was bare of customers, with the exception of them and a few others.

 

"Sho how'f you feen?" Stiles asks, mouth full of those wonderful and divine creation called curly fries.

 

The other man shrugs, perpetual frown in place, but being a pro at eyebrows-speak, he could see that something was troubling the Alpha's mind. He can't be sure of what it was but one thing was for sure. It was probably about Paige.

 

It was eyebrow furrow #52, something that only comes up when Paige was concerned, combined with eyebrow height #27 that means he's thinking too much on it.

 

Stiles swallowed the curly fries in his mouth. "C'mon, dude, you can't shrug your way out of this. Tell meee!"

 

Derek was a naturally guarded person, he didn't give his trust easily, but Stiles was nothing if not stubborn, and he persevered, becoming one of the people who Derek trusts alongside of his family.

 

"It's nothing, Stiles, just eat your damn curly fries already, and if you can do it cleanly, that would be better." The darker haired man says as he eyes him with resignation and fondness.

 

Stiles glares at him, and was about to say something when Derek asks, "Have you watched the new release of Avengers already? I saw it last Friday."

 

Stiles perks up immediately, launching into a full speech about the movie, complete with wild hand gestures and flailing. (A waitress who was serving a table down glares at him for almost knocking her over with his hands, oops)

 

The other man listens to him with a small, tiny, and imperceptible smile on his face.

 

Later on when Stiles gets home, he can't help but curse Derek for successfully avoiding his interrogation. Damn him.

 

** H is for Home **

 

Derek arrives home, fresh from his and Stiles' hangout. As he enters the living room, he hears his mother and his twin in a deep discussion, voices low enough that he can't hear anything but snippets of the conversation.

 

"...sure that....mate..."

 

"Respect...decision....chose...."

 

After that, their voices silenced, probably having heard of his arrival home.

 

A few moments later, his mother and sister came down the stairs. The two female Alphas had differing scents, his mother's one of finality while his sister's was of frustration.

 

"Welcome back, Derek. How was your outing with Stiles?" Talia asks him.

 

"It was fine." He tells them, and, it was. Great, even. Stiles calmed him and momentarily made him think of something else other than the things that were going on between him and Paige. It was a nice reprieve.

 

Laura raises an eyebrow at that. "Oh? I wouldn't have thought you and Stiles would still be good after that whole not choosing the winner thing." 

 

Derek frowns, what was up with Laura? She kept on bringing up who he chose. "Why wouldn't we be?" 

 

Laura's scent of frustration strengthened and became tinged with annoyance.

 

"I'm going for a run." She growls before stalking out of the door, leaving Derek alone with his mother. 

 

"What's with Laura?" The male asked his mother. 

 

Talia sighed and rubbed her head, "She's just upset you didn't choose Stiles after the contest. He is a nice boy and I do like him but I told Laura that it's your call. Your decision."

 

"You don't like Paige?" He asks, hurt.

 

"Sweetie, it's not that I don't like Paige, she’s a great girl, fantastic with the cello, but the contest is there for a reason. It brings out the best mate for you. Aside from the skill portion of the contest, all of the other portions were about compatibility. And you and Stiles had a very strong one. Being one of the overseer, I can say that the best possible mate for you is him, Paige didn't get past the third compatibility test. But whatever your decision may be, I will support you." His mother and Alpha explains.

 

Derek stood there, stunned and his mind suddenly whirring with thousands of thoughts. His mother smiled at him and hugged him before going upstairs, leaving him all alone with his thoughts.

 

Stiles was a piece of shit (and he says that in the most fond way possible), constantly annoying the hell out of Derek. 

 

He wasn't submissive, preferring to push and talk back, never backing down.

 

He talked and talked and talked, always flailing and defiant.

 

A trouble-magnet who mostly gets through said troubles with his cleverness and wits.

 

And...

 

And he always felt like home.

 

But he loves Paige, right?

 

** I is for Interference  **

 

Boyd had been friends with the Hale twins long before their younger sister, Cora Hale, was born, and therefore, was one of the only people Derek confided in.

 

He could even say that he was Derek’s best friend, being closer to the quieter twin than to Laura who was always exuberantly getting them into things. Erica was more suited to Laura’s personality, after all. The both of them a lot alike.

 

So when Derek called him and asked if he could come over at Boyd’s apartment to talk to him all the while sounding like his whole world was crashing down, he wasn’t surprised.

 

He waited for the other man to arrive, and when he did finally arrive, he couldn’t help but raise his brows at the sight of his longtime friend looking so defeated.

 

Derek sat down the sofa next to him, silent.

 

Boyd walked over to the kitchen and brought him coffee, sitting down and waiting for Derek to speak at his own time when he was ready.

 

“Mom and Laura doesn’t like Paige for me.” He finally says after a few minutes later of silence.

 

Well, it wasn’t surprising. He personally thought that the Sherriff’s son was better suited to Derek too. The Alpha would talk more of Stiles than of Paige whenever they were together, of how infuriating Stiles was, how smart he was ( _a genius_ , Derek would say), of how funny he was, ( _though I’d never say that to him, lest he’d keep on pestering me with stupid jokes_ ), and how he was a strong person.

 

Whether Derek realizes it or not, he did care more for the Werefox than he did Paige. Oh, don’t get him wrong, he could see that Derek definitely cares for Paige too, saw it in the way he watched her with affection and the smiles he sent her way.

 

But he did all that and more to Stiles.

 

“Stiles feels like _home_ , but I love Paige, did ever since we were little.”

 

Seeing Derek’s look at him, indicating that he wanted his input, Boyd took a drink of his own coffee.

 

“There are different types of love, eight types, according to the Greeks, and sometimes they mix together too” Boyd starts,

 

“This is the only thing I can give you Derek, which are you feeling for Stiles and which for Paige?”

 

** J is for Justifiable **

 

“You’re an idiot, Stiles. I thought you were smarter than this. I was wrong.”

 

Stiles whined, Laura giving him a disapproving glare. “That poor guy, you obviously don’t love him. Stop stringing him along. Derek would come around, see he’s not really it for Paige.”

 

“Excuse me, Laura, I’m not stringing Ryan along. I may still love Derek, and may continue to do so, but if by some miracle Derek suddenly chooses to pursue me, I won’t drop Ryan like a hot potato. Ryan actually cares and I do care for him you know? I think I might actually love him.”

 

Laura raised an eyebrow (Those Hales and their eyebrows. Seriously. Was it genetic?). “Oh really?”

 

Stiles gave an indignant huff. “Yes! Maybe not like I do Derek, but I actually like him. He makes me happy.”

 

Stiles knows though. Knows it’s unfair to Ryan that he loves someone else. But he’ll learn to love Ryan. He will. It’s only a matter of time.

 

** K is for Kindness **

 

Paige met Derek when they were just little kids, and at first, Paige wasn’t really all that impressed with the only male of the Hale siblings, Derek coming off as always angry and glaring. She’d thought him arrogant, and in some ways, he was, but he was a good man. A good person. And she fell for him.

 

People around them expected them to end up together, and Paige was absolutely in love with the idea of that.

 

So when she lost at the contest? She was crushed. Crushed that she wasn’t going to be with Derek. With the man she loves. But then Derek chose her. She vaguely felt a semblance of sympathy for the Sherriff’s kid but she was ecstatic!

 

Regardless of the outcome, Derek chose _her_. Her Omega part preened at that.

 

She’d been worried that Derek would choose (Miles? Stiles? She never really spent time with the other Omega and often forgot his name) him, after all, Derek started to spend an alarming amount of time with the guy since they’ve met.

But it seems there was nothing to worry about after all, was what she thought.

 

Until now, that was.

 

Derek was in front of her, breaking up with her, but what he was saying wasn’t really registering anymore, her eyes blurring with tears.

 

Did she do something wrong? Why did her Alpha not want her anymore? Everything was going so well. They were planning on having the mating ceremony on December, and they were already choosing houses.

 

“Why?” She asks, her voice small and trembling.

 

The man looked just as broken as she felt. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I love you, Paige, I do, but…”

 

“But what?!” the Omega demanded, hurt and sadness tainting her natural scent of Basil.

 

“I love you, but…” Derek never was a man of words. Paige sighed. “But you don’t love me like you do him?” she asks, her voice cracking a little at the end.

 

Derek lowered his head in shame.

 

Figures. She never felt as threatened by all those other girls Derek showed interest in; Kate, Jennifer, Braeden. But him? The moment she saw him, her Omega part started to hiss, started to hiss at her to defend her claim.

 

She nodded once before breaking down into sobs. Stiles didn’t contest her claim despite being the winner (Who did he think he was fooling, really? She could see how heartbroken he was but had let Derek go), he just quietly left, never raising a fuss.

 

This time, it was her who was going to let go.

 

** L is for Love **

 

Boyd’s question had been kept on loop, and before he knew it, he was already breaking up with Paige.

 

He did care for Paige, but it was only as a friend and as someone who was almost like a family, he didn’t want to let go because it was familiar, it was safe, people expected them to be together.

 

So when he felt the growing love he felt for Stiles? He ignored it. Ignored the strengthening and enduring love that was forming for the other man.

 

Ignored the signs that should have clued him in.

 

Laura might have been meddlesome, but never had he been so thankful of his twin than at that moment that she had been the catalyst of him finally starting the wheels on him acknowledging his strong feelings for Stiles.

 

** M is for Mate **

 

Standing near Stiles like this, Derek can’t help but wonder why he never noticed it before. Noticed that Stiles smelled like _his_. Like _Mate_.

 

What was never talked about in their Society was that, despite there being a contest held, they all had their designated mates, their true mate.

 

And their true mate would smell _right_.

 

Of course, there were times when they ignored their true mates. Take Melissa McCall for example, she was bonded to an Alpha that wasn’t really hers, and she wasn’t his, so the outcome? They lived separately.

 

And to think he was about to make the same mistake.

 

He had been so stupid.

 

Standing this close, though, and smelling Stiles’ scent, he can’t help but blurt out, “I love you, mate with me”

 

Correction, he is so stupid.

 

** N is for No **

 

Stiles stares at Derek incredulously.

 

“No.”

 

** O is for Over **

 

“I’m already in a relationship, Derek, and I won’t leave him just because you finally love me back. It would be unfair to him. I love you, Derek, and I always will. If you’d asked me before I got into a relationship, I would have said yes immediately, but I have a boyfriend now.”

 

** P is for Please **

 

When Derek didn’t return anymore, Stiles felt both relief and sadness.

 

But then, apparently, Derek just enlisted his friends’ help and changed tactics by sending gifts.

 

Flowers appeared on his doorstep, letters were sent to him, curly fries were delivered to him in a bouquet style, and Batman merchandise appeared on his bed.

 

“Please, dude, just give him a chance.” Scott says, puppy dog eyes on full effect.

 

Unfortunately for Scott, and for Derek, Stiles had long since became immune to his friend’s devastating puppy dog eyes (such a lie, Scott’s puppy dog eyes were effective every time, but hush, Stiles is holding on to his rapidly crumbling resolve).

 

“The answer’s still no.”

 

** Q is for Queen **

 

“Stiles. You are an idiot.”

 

“Why’s it that that seems to be the only thing that people tell me nowadays?” the Werefox complains (plus, why was it always the opening sentence?).

 

Lydia gives him a look, “Because you _are._ ”

 

“I know, I know, Laura already told me.”

 

“Do you now?” The Banshee questions. “So you do realize that you’re just making all of you suffer through needless pain. Well, it is very interesting. Makes for a very good entertainment.”

 

He shoots a glare at the woman. “Why are we friends again?”

 

Lydia ignores him. “Really Stiles. I do have a lot of things to do other than be here and talk to you, so spill already.”

 

“But I didn’t even call you over,” the Werefox mutters under his breath (really, what was it with the women in his life just suddenly popping up out of nowhere?). Out loud, he says, “Just because Derek finally noticed me as a potential love interest doesn’t mean I have to act on it, I already have a boyfriend.”

 

“You tempt me to hit you over on the head, but it scares me that you’ll only lose whatever brain cells you have left. For all your intelligence in different things, you are a complete buffoon in feelings.”

 

And, yeah, he probably was. He was probably acting like one of those people in those cliché romance stories who had nothing but their love lives in their mind. And then angsting all over it. And then making bad life decisions. What the fuck is his life even.

 

“Stop being so stubborn, Stiles, and get your head out of your ass. Fix this so Derek would finally stop bothering Scott and I for advices. Honestly. Just because we’re your friends doesn’t mean we are free 24/7 to help fix your love life.”

 

** R is for Replacement **

 

"An Alpha?!" Ryan shouts, "You're replacing me just because of an _Alpha_?!"

 

"Look, Ryan, you're a great worker and all, but...no matter how great you are, it's just...there are some things that Alphas can do better than you. It's all in biology." The manager tells him in an uncaring and condescending tone.

 

The Beta flushes red in anger. "You're making a mistake. You'll see. You'll fucking regret this!" The blond then spun on his heel and walked off angrily.

 

Alphas always got everything. Just because they were born as one they get handed everything in a silver platter, while they Betas had to work for it, to fight for it.

 

Omegas clamored for their attention. His Omega girlfriend back in high school left him just because an Alpha glanced at her. Glanced! 

 

He bought her gifts, lavished her in attention, spent a lot of time with her, promised her his everything, and she left him because an Alpha gave her a glance!

 

And he wasn't blind. Nor was he an idiot. He knew his boyfriend was in love with that blasted Hale Alpha.

 

He could see it in everything Stiles did. And he seethed at that. What, was he always going to only be a second choice to that Alpha? That no matter what he did he'd never be as good, never be as great?

 

He'll show them. Show them he's just as good as an Alpha. No, _better_ , than an Alpha.

 

** S is for Sex **

 

Stiles walked through the doors of Ryan's house. Confusion filled him as he wonders why Ryan called him over. And with such a vague text as well. As he closed the door behind him, he called out, "Ryan? What—" suddenly, he was slammed on the door, a body pressing behind his.

 

Hot breath puffed above his ear, and Stiles have never been so scared before. "R-Ryan?" He tentatively asks.

 

"Shut up, Omega." His boyfriend's voice says to him. Fuck. He was going to get raped and most probably forced into bonding.

 

Sex before mating ceremonies were not allowed, even to mates-to-be. A bit of fooling around was allowed, but sex? It was forbidden, forbidden because sex led to mate bonds being formed, and therefore it was a no-no.

 

The Beta ripped off his shirt and Stiles began to struggle. His left hand was pinned behind him while his right was held up. 

 

The scent of fear, anger, and lust saturated the place, the blond starting to place kisses on his neck and a hand pulled down his pants, a finger entering him. Stiles struggled even harder. 

 

There was no way in hell he was going to go down without a fight.

 

** T is for Trick **

 

The Omega was man enough to admit that he can't overpower the Beta. Ryan worked out in the gym every day, and had muscles hard as a rock (And in a moment of contempt, he thinks to himself that maybe it was because he was compensating for something).

 

But there was a way out of this. 

 

Stiles relaxed under his hold, letting out moans as Ryan pumped in his finger. When Ryan added another finger, he allowed his moan to become louder.

 

The Beta started to loosen his hold on Stiles' hand, and Stiles cheered internally. He was going to get out of this if it was the last thing he did.

 

When Ryan released his hands to fumble open his belt, Stiles immediately opened the knob of the door, running out of there, not caring if he was half naked. He held his pants up as he ran, not looking back, knowing that the Beta was running after him.

 

** U is for Urgent **

 

Derek was walking towards Stiles' house when he sees the Omega, running half naked while holding his pants up, the scent of fear, anger, and panic filling his nose as the Omega slammed into him, then maneuvered to hide behind the Alpha. 

 

"Stiles?" He asks, bewildered at the Omega's state.

 

A Beta was running in their direction, the blond‘s eyes flashing. It was Ryan, Stiles' boyfriend. Anger and lust was rolling off of him, the scent of Stiles' fear clinging on him.

 

Rage boiled inside Derek and he growled, flashing his eyes red at the Beta.

 

The Beta growled back, challenging the Alpha. Derek could hear Stiles talking, his tone urgent, but Derek wasn't paying attention. How dare this Beta hurt _his_ Omega. How dare this piece of shit hurt _Stiles_.

 

He roared and the Beta roared back, Ryan throwing in the first punch before the Alpha retaliated. For a Beta, Ryan was almost as strong as an Alpha. Almost. But not enough to defeat him.

 

Punches were delivered and kicks were sent, and both weren't really fighting nicely.

 

A few minutes later, Derek heard the sounds of the police siren. The cops separated the fighting males and calming down a bit, Derek saw them leading Ryan away, hands cuffed.

 

** V is for Violence **

 

"Stiles, are you alright?" The Alpha immediately asks, once everything calmed down.

 

The Omega gave him a look that clearly said, "are-you-kidding-me?" 

 

However, he still answered, "No I'm not. All things considered, though, at least I'm fine. I got out, and I wasn't forced into a Bonding."

 

Derek shuddered at the thought of it happening. "Was he..."

 

"Was he always like that?" Stiles smiles wryly, "No, he wasn't. He was good to me and we got along well. He never led me to believe that he'd do something like that."

 

** W is for Wait **

 

Watching Stiles trudge into his house, Derek decided.

 

Maybe Stiles wouldn’t want to have a relationship so soon after all that happened, maybe he’d even avoid those for years, but regardless of how long, Derek knew one thing.

 

He would wait for Stiles and would be there when he was ready.

 

** X is for X-Years Later **

 

It was 10 years later when they finally got together.

 

Everyone was relieved.

 

“It’s about time,” they all said when he and Derek told them. Well, Stiles thinks to himself, the 10 years they spent together wasn’t wasted, unlike what others thought. They needed it.

 

They got to know each other better and spent the time to just…bask in each other’s presence. This time they just allowed everything to flow into place. After the whirlwind of happenings that had happened, they weren’t gonna rush into things, they had no need to.

 

After all, they were going to spend all of eternity together.

 

** Y is for Yours **

 

“I have been and always will be, yours.”

 

“And I am yours, my love. My heart, my soul, my everything, all yours.”

 

** Z is for Živa **

 

Three springs later, Stiles and Derek welcomed Živa Stilinski-Hale into the world. With pale skin and dark hair, she was a perfect combination of her parents. (Well, speaking in their completely biased opinions as her parents).

 

She was the most perfect baby to have ever graced the land and nothing could change that for them. Not the sleepless nights, and the stinky diapers, not the spitting and the spontaneous peeing.

 

She's a joy to them, their precious treasure. 

 

Stiles placed a hand on his abdomen. She wasn't going to be their only treasure for long, though.

 

Life is good.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ( ) ( )  
>  ( ° ♡ ° )  
> o()___()


End file.
